Tame Those Wild Eyes
by Arctic Vixen Queen
Summary: Shino became a business man at a very young age, 18 and because of that he slowly falls apart… His coworkers start to worry and for his 19th birthday, they get together and went to Sasuke’s brother’s pet shop: Exotic World. Of boy, what could it possibly


**Arctic Vixen Queen Notes: **_I just love this couple and am very __very__ sad that no one else seems to like them as much as I do. So I'm doing a little story for them. –__huggles__ characters-_

**Warning:** _Yaoi__Mpreg__, Plotting_

**Summary:** _Shino __became __a business__ man__ at a very young age, 18 and because of that he slowly falls apart__…__ His coworkers start to worry and for his 19__th__ birthday, they get together and went to __Sasuke's__ brother's pet shop: Exotic World. Of boy, what could it possibly be?_

**Chapter 1:**_** Picking The Wild One**_

Shino Aburame was walking down the hall of a very busy office building. He walked passed cubical after cubical of tired, hard working people. His sunglasses flashed as someone came up next to him.

**"Shino, Gaara called. He would like to meet with you this afternoon for lunch."** He didn't speak he just took the folders that were offered and headed into his office.

**"****Choji****, send the Uchiha ****in here, I need to speak to him now.****"** Choji smiled, his chubby cheeks were pushed up into a smile.

**"****Of**** course Shino."** Shino sat down in his chair and started to sort out the paper work. He was in the middle of looking through Gaara's offering paper when Choji knocked on the door.

**"Come in."** Choji opened the door and pocked his head in.

**"Shino, Sasuke is here."** Shino looked at a paper and ushered him in. Choji backed out and allowed Sasuke into the room. Sasuke closed the door behind him and looked at Shino.

**"You wanted to see me, Shino?"** Shino didn't look up at him, but the way his body was, Sasuke should sit. Taking a seat Sasuke waited for Shino to speak. It was five minutes later after Shino looked through and signed most of the documents in front of him, he began to speak. Sasuke pulled out his glasses and placed them on the edge of his nose before pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

**"I have a meeting at three with Gaara… I want you and ****Sai**** to go to Hinata's restraint and pick up some ****food for the staff later on. Make sure there are some sweets there, you know how much ****Choji**** loves Hinata's sweets.****"** Sasuke was writing down all the tasks as quickly as possible. He looked up and was about to speak when Shino spoke up. **"And go to ****Ino's**** flower shop and pick up some roses, blue ones are preferred."** Sasuke nodded, **"Keep Kakashi away from Iruka, I'm tired of Iruka coming in here with a limp. Maybe put Guy up for the job. He always needs ****more exercise**." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked up over his glasses.

**"Is that all, Shino?"** Sasuke asked, only getting a nod. **"Very well, I'm off."** Sasuke got to his feet, pushed the chair back into place and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The second the door was securely shut, Shino put down his papers and stared at the blank wall right next to the door, he sighed deeply with pain.

* * *

Sasuke and Sai were sitting in Hinata's restraint, their orders were already made and it would be ready in two more minutes. 

**"Sasuke, Shino's 19****th**** birthday is in two days. What should we do for it**?" Sasuke stared at Sai as Hinata came into view.

**"I-I ****su****-****suges****-t get-get-****ing**** a pet**….." Hinata smiled at the two business men as she placed the bags of food down. Sasuke blinked and raised a fine plucked eyebrow.

**"****Yo****-you've see-en ho-how he-****he****i****-****i****-is the-these days…"** Sasuke and Sai nodded.

**"He has been acting down lately."** Sai said matter of factory. Sasuke sighed he pulled his classes off and dropped them into his jacket pocket.

**"It's because his dad passed it down to him when he was only eighteen, I would be like that if my dad did that to me."** Hinata sat herself down and took the pad of paper from Sasuke, reading it over.

**"That's true, but he is a good business man, he knows what makes ****other's**** happy. ****Even if he isn't happy himself."** Hinata said without a stutter. When she looked up, Sai and Sasuke were shocked.

**"Y-****yo****-you did-****n't****st****-stutter!"** Sasuke said shocked. Sai was shocked but only for a moment. He smiled and crossed his legs.

**"Hey Hinata, after Sasuke and I go get ****Gaara's**** flowers how about you join us in going to ****Itachi's**** pet shop after work?"** Sasuke dropped his glass of lemonade, his mouth was gapping and his eyes seemed like they could pop out of their head.

**"Hell no, ****Sai****…. You know how my brother is. He'll ****corru****-"** Sasuke was saying. However, he was interrupted by Hinata.

**"Sounds perfect, how about nine sharp**?" Sai smiled one of his fake but somehow real smile.

**"Great! See you then Hinata. Come on Sasuke we have lots to do before nine!" **Sasuke wanted to protest but he was yank to his feet and pulled out of the restraint, Sai caring the bags.

* * *

Hinata sat with Itachi in the shop already petting a wild looking dog, it was 9:39 and visiting hours were over. 

**"He seems perfect, Itachi. Where did you get him?"** Itachi smiled.

**"That's my secret, Hinata."** Hinata stared worriedly at Itachi.

**"No worries ****sweetling****, I got him from the forest. ****He was c****aught in a trap."** Hinata gasped and looked at the dog.

**"Oh god, you poor little thing**!" Hinata whined as she pulled the dogs face to hers and gave it a little kiss on the nose. The dog's ears dropped eyes popping. Itachi nearly fell out of his chair.

**"Oh I…. Hinata isn't this uh for someone else?"** Hinata looked at Itachi innocently.

**"Yes…."** Hinata said.

**"Well then…Let's not get him attached to ****you****, shall we?"** Itachi grabbed the love sick pup and put him back in the cage.

**"Now Hinata, my little brother and ****Sai**** were ****supposed**** to come, weren't they?"** asked Itachi politely, pulling out papers for the dog.

**"Yes****"** Hinata purred as she stroked the dog through the bares of his cage. Itachi sighed. **"They aren't here so please call and sign these****."**

**"Of course Itachi."** Taking the papers Hinata sat by the cage and signed everything. Hinata looked up at Itachi who was petting a blond fox. **"Itachi, does he have a name?"**Itachi picked the fox up and turned back to Hinata.

**"****Kiba**** Be careful Hinata he is still untamed and probably will shred things."** Hinata giggled.

**"That's good, maybe then Shino will take a break and train him."** Itachi stared at Hinata blankly. The small golden fox fluffed at the fact that the praise and stroking had stopped. It snarled and bit down on Itachi's hand. Itachi yelped and dropped the fox, which fell to the floor and darted off.

**"Damn…."** Itachi muttered as he rubbed at his bleeding hand.

**"It appears to ****me,**** Itachi is that all your animals are untamed…." **Hinata said as she couched down and peered into the space where the fox had vanished.

**"****Hn****, it does seem like it doesn't it? Well Hinata it seems you are an animal tamer**." Itachi smiled as Hinata stood with the fox in her arms.

**"He just wanted to be petted more, Itachi. When you stopped he didn't like it."**

**"He's fawn of you."**

**"As you said, Itachi, I'm an animal tamer**." Itachi took the fox from Hinata as the bell on the door rang. Itachi and Hinata didn't even have to look.

**"****Your**** late."** They both said at the same time.

**"S-****sorr****-y…."** Panted Sasuke Sai was bent over, his hands on his knees.

**"Shino wouldn't let us go on time…."** Huffed Sai. Hinata beamed.

**"Oh that's ****right,**** Shino had a meeting with Gaara. How'd it go?"** Hinata got a glare from both boys.

**"Well that answers my question…."** Hinata sighed.

**"Your cousin is still asking Gaara out."** Sai said with amusement. **"That must have been a show."** Itachi said smirking, he still had the fox in his arms. He walked over to his brother and pushed the small fox into his arms. **"Here, hold him for me while I get ****Kiba**** into Hinata's truck."** (Yes Hinata drives a truck.) Sai marveled at the fox. Sasuke pulled him out, arms length away and stared. The fox was long haired, with the brightest blinding blue eyes ever. His left ear was pierced with a silver hoop and his claws were neatly cut. Sasuke looked at Sai and whispered.

**"****my**** brother waste his time on these pets…. He could be a fine business man… and he's here beautifying his **_**lovely**_** pets."** As the last words came out of Sasuke's mouth. There was a wising sound and suddenly Sasuke felt something wet on his chest. Sai looked like he would pee himself he was laughing so hard. Sasuke turned is head back to the fox eyes wide. **"He just pissed on me!"** he wailed. The fox giggled and wiggled out of the hold of Sasuke. He hit the ground and started to walk off. **"Itachi ****your**** fucked up fox just pissed on me!"** Itachi had already loaded the fox into the back of Hinata's truck when he heard the scream. Coming in he saw a very wet and pissed Sasuke.

**"Well, what did you say to him**?" asked Itachi bored.

**"Nothing!"**

**"****Lier****."** Grinned Sai. Sasuke glared at Sai and turned back to Itachi.

**"Itachi when I get my hands-"** Sasuke froze when he felt his socks become wet. Looking down, the fox had peed on him again! The fox scratched the ground and walked off, cat style. When the fox was a good distance away. Sasuke exploded.

**"Your SOOOOO dead!"** The fox looked at him and stuck his tongue. Sasuke snarled and ran after the fox. **"Get back here you pest!"** Sasuke yelled. Itachi, Sai, and Hinata watched as the _'child'_ went after **'his'** pet.

**"I bet he takes him home."** Declared Sai with a smirk on his face. The two others nodded in agreement.

**"I better get out the papers." **Itachi said shaking his head.

* * *

Hinata and Sai pulled the cage into Shino's apartment building. They informed the guard, Kakashi that this was an untamed dog and may try to run away. Kakashi just smiled. His only good eye turned up into an upside down N. Sai stepped out and smiled. 

**"He seems quite pleased to be in here."** Sai said Hinata smiled happily. She pulled out a note and placed it on the table before opening the door of the cage and letting Kiba out.

**"****We better get going**** Shino will be back in 30 minutes."** Suggested Hinata, pulling Sai out of the front door and closing it.

_-30 minutes later-_

Shino sighed tiredly, another day of work was done and he couldn't wait to sit down and just relax. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door before pushing it open. As the door opened fully, Shino was about to step in when he froze, in shock, at what he saw.

* * *

**Arctic Vixen Queen**_Lol__ cliff hanger!_

**Reviewers: **-comes to kill author-

**Arctic Vixen Queen**_0o uh g2g I'll continue the story shortly! AAAHHHHH_

_Please two reviews before I post the next chapter. I would love to continue! I'll probably post the second chapter up anyway but I'll be more thrilled to see reviews! _


End file.
